Pansera Ruri
Pansera Ruri (パンサーリリー''Pansāvarubī'') is a Primary Character in Grandline: The Role Play Series. Ruri is a former member of the Iron Soul Pirates and the Priests of New Birka, but has joined his partner Gajeel as a member of the Red Wing Pirates. Profile Background Pansera was born a normal black cat that no one in town felt it was safe to cross paths with. It was said that he was a cat that brought danger and mischief to town, so he would never find an owner. As an animal he struggled to survive, until he was found by a mysterious man. This man was named Gajeel and infamous gang leader who had recently split up his organized crime. He took Pansera in and while staying with Gajeel, Pansera accidently ate a Devil Fruit before Gajeel actually fed him. This transformed Pansera into a talking, standing chibi Neko Human. His tough personality from struggling to survive transferred to his human personality and everything else with it. Gajeel soon found this out and was quite ecstatic by the event, not knowing that this could've actually happened. Pansera was then forever grateful to Gajeel for bringing him "to life". The two went on to start the Iron Soul Pirates together and begin their dominance over the east blue. Physical Description Pansera was originally a black cat that was ignored and disregarded by society, eventually gaining a scar across his left eye. After he consumption of the Cat Cat Fruit, he takes a form of a small, bipedal black cat with round ears. While in his battle form he becomes a much larger, more muscular humanoid cat that retains his facial features, albeit in a super-deformed manner. Personality and Relationships Ruri is a strong souled individual who is able to believe in who he is no matter what his life throws at him. He has an unmatched sense of loyalty as well as an unanswered call to be strong. Ever since he was a cat, Ruri strived to prove himself to the world, as he wished to be somebody and believed he could do so by being stronger then the rest. He is incredibly proud of who he is and wished to be strong and his wishes were answered by Gajeel who transformed him both physically and emotionally. Now being able to fight and talk, Ruri immediately grew into a powerful and proud warrior who was fiercely loyal to Gajeel. After his abduction by the the New Birkans, Ruri was hypnotised into believing his was a Priest of the authority of New Birka. He was loyal to Jarilo and his fellow Priests to the point where he even believed Gajeel was his enemy and was to be destroyed. After being freed from his hypnosis, Ruri returned to Gajeel's side along with a new crew, the Red Wing Pirates. Ruri quickly fit in alongside his new crewmates, especially fellow swordsmen Lyndis. Abilities and Powers Ruri in his normal form has incredible tracking abilities but is quite able to defend himself against the average human, though he struggles with other animals and stronger humans. Using his Devil Fruit to shift into battle mode allows him incredible physical prowess to combat the strongest of enemies. Despite his Devil Fruit abilities, Ruri is well versed in the Swordsmanship and is famous for his incredible swordplay. Physical Prowess In his normal, chibi form Ruri has incredible senses including his abilities of sight, hearing and especially smell. He is able to see several meters farther then the human eye, he is able to hear every detail of movement or speak from a afar and can track a smell for miles. In his large, battle form he has incredible strength, able to life boulders with a single hand and shatter bones with his blows. His speed is also unmatched, at max speed he is able to move faster then the eye can see and his reflexes far outmatch the average fighter. Devil Fruit Main Article: Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Panther '' Ruri ate the Devil Fruit, Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Panther, a Zoan type Devil Fruit that actually gave him the abilities of both a human and a panther, allowing him to talk and walk on two feet as a small chibi cat. He then later discovered he could transform into a much larger, Panther-Humanoid creature with much more muscle tone and fighting skills. Although this form is only temporary, Ruri is only able to use his battle mode for a limited time. Ruri's battle form grants him incredible speed, power, as well as greatly enhanced senses senses. His strength allows him to shatter bones and stone alike, with his bare paws while his speed far outpaces even the fastest animals. Furthermore, Ruri's sense put even animals at the top of the food chain to shame, but all of these enhancements are downgraded while Ruri is reverted to his normal form.. The longer he strains the Battle form, the longer before he can transform back into it before he's downsized. Swordsmanship Main Article: ''Melodia Pansara Ruri is well known for his incredible swordsmanship abilities. He has used two extendable great swords in battle, the first was destroyed by Gajeel but a replacement was built for Ruri by Luna and Gajeel. Both blades were encrusted with shift dials that allow it to change from a small blade into a greatsword, much like Ruri's own physical transformation. Such characteristic allows him to carry the weapon around in both his original and reduced form, being capable of changing its size at will to adapt it to the situation. The second sword was named Melodia during Ruri's training in Skypiea, and is capable of invoking techniques Ruri has named Dances, because any enemy that hears Melodia's song is at risk. History New Birka Arc During the Iron Soul Pirates "alliance" with the White Wing Pirates; Ruri was sent on a conjoint mission to lead White Wing Shiphands to attack a conflicting Pirate base. This was revealed to be a trap and Ruri was taken secretly captive by Tsubasa; The Captain of the White Wing Pirates. He was then hypmotized and handed over to the New Birkan Government as a powerful warrior that would act as one of their "Priests". Months later the Red Wing Pirates would arrive in New Birka, with the priests forgotten ally; Black Steel Gajeel among their ranks. While trying to break into a military base, pirates Lyndis Harper and Squall would be caught by Ruri. He would give them a subtle chance to flee, but after the pirates refused, Ruri was forced to attack with his massive sword. Before the two were slain, Gajeel would arrive to hold back Ruri's blade. Impressed by his strength, Ruri asks the man who he is. Gajeel clearly remembering Ruri, he claims that he is his cat and not one of the priests. Ruri does not believe Gajeel and the two do battle while Gajeel fights to prove who he is. The other pirates successfully break into the base and free the Shandian prisoners inside. Ruri overpowers Gajeel and tries to stop them from fleeing but the metal pirate stops him once again. This time Gajeel shatters Ruri's blade into several pieces; rendering it useless. This would allow the many fugitives to escape while Ruri would have to deal with Black Steel one on one. The two would continue to fight into a no contest, where Ruri decided it would be smart to trick Gajeel by pretending to regain his memories of the time when they were together. Gajeel took the bait and the two regrouped with the rest of the rebels on Angel Beach. Once reunited with Preists Trance and Earl, Ruri sucker-punches Gajeel, revealing that he lied. Enraged, Gajeel and Ruri fight once again. Meanwhile Trance is grievously injured by Zaiel and Earl bargens for his life by retreating, with Ruri following close behind. While Ruri retreats, Gajeel tells him that the next time they meet he will become the Metal Man's cat again. They're next meeting would be on Lovely Island, whe e the rebels decided to attack the government building. Hoping to protect it, Ruri defends the building and pushes back the Shandian forces. But Gajeel heads to the frontlines and attacks Ruri, starting their third brawl throughout the city. Unable to recover from their last three battles unlike Ruri, Gajeel is exhausted and at a disadvantage. With his leverage over the Pirate, Ruri takes control of the fight and beats Gajeel into the ground. Before he can finish his forgotten friend off, Zaiel of the rebellion rallies the Skypiean people to fight back against the Birkans. This momentum shift in the battle is enough to energize Gajeel with one last burst of energy to hurl Ruri unexpectedly into the air with an Iron Hammer. Then Gajeel leaps into the air and beats on Ruri, eventually smashing him into the ground and finishing him off with a massive Iron Roar. Ruri falls unconscious, finally defeated by the Metal Man. God Jarilo decides to stop the shift by destroying Lovely Island before Ruri is caught in the blast, Gajeel saves him and takes him with the rebels. Ten Trials Arc Thanks to the efforts of the Shandians, Ruri was freed of his hypnotism and returned to the loyal cat Gajeel talked so highly of. He officially joins the ranks of the Red Rebellion and is assigned to the Third Division along with Gajeel and Shandian warrior; Mars. By Lady Luna of Shandora's orders, the Rebellion prepares to take the Upper Yard with the help of Ruri's information. He provided Luna with the knowledge that the Upper Yard is protected by the Priests and there Ten Trials. Luna debriefs the Rebellion and they set off for the Milky Road, which takes them right behind enemy lines where they clash with a legion of Enforcers. Ruri takes part in bashing several soldier heads, as they are surprised to see that he is still alive after what happened on Lovely Island. The Rebellion passes the Trial of Invasion by defeating the Enforcers and they move on to the Trial of Endurance. This trial would require a sacrifice that would stay at the altar and be struck by lightning, this would keep the portals to the next area open. At first Ruri and Romeo volunteered but it was Gajeel who decided that he'd be the sacrifice, believing because he's made of Iron that he's the only one who could withstand the lightning. The Rebellion agrees and bids Gajeel a teary goodbye for his sacrifice, Ruri the most impacted by Gajeel's decision. Together with Mars, Ruri would help lead the Third Division through the Trial of Perception where Ruri's sense of sight was stolen and Mars' sense of hearing was stolen. Mars rallied the Shandian soldiers who aided them to use the available senses to fight the oncoming onslaught of Birkan Enforcers. With teamwork, the Third Division prevails and passes the Trial of Perception, opening a Portal to the area that was originally owned by Ruri during his time as a Priest. Through the portal they are met by Ruri's replacement, who shares the fact that he too is a cat transformed into a humanoid via Devil Fruit. His name is Preist Nobu and he hosts the Trial of Calculations. Ruri is to shocked he had been replaced by such a similar creature, but Nobu claims that he is far superior to Ruri. Nobu begins the Trial, scattering the surrounding Tree's of the field into several hundred papers, but certain papers have certain symbols. Mars decides that he and Ruri must work as a team, one holds off Nobu while the other collects the marked papers. Ruri tries his hand first at holding off Nobu, transforming into his battle form which is immediately mimicked by Nobu who transforms as well. The two cats clash but Nobu uses his Mantra to predict every move Ruri does before he does it, Mars is also confused as Mantra shouldn't be able to do that at such a great level. Ruri is abused and toyed with until he falls back into his small form, where Mars switches out with him so Ruri can collect papers. Ruri eventually figures out that the papers represent the different Trials and the Priests and have to be rearranged to match such a theory. The key to that obviously resides within the book Nobu has been grasping since the start of the battle. Mars is overwhelmed and is struck with several of the papers shaped into makeshift cutting weapons, gravely injuring Ruri's partener. Ruri takes up his battle form again and with Mars' absent minded action of spitting on Nobu's glasses. The two figure out his Mantra is being enhanced by them. While Nobu takes time to clean them Ruri sucker-punches him and takes the glasses, leaving the Priest open to Mars' finishing move, which sends him flying. The two look through Nobu's book and rearrange the papers in order to complete the Trial and open the next Portal. Mars struggles to stand but Ruri supports him, confused Mars asks why a Birkan is so supportive of the cause. Ruri claims that he has renounced his Birkan ties and that the two are partners through and through. Mars is touched by his words and the two move through the next portal. Category:Part I Primary Characters Category:Part II Characters Category:Iron Soul Pirates Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:New Birkans Category:Skypiea Characters